


Crows in 50 Sentences (more or less)

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 50 Sentences, Canon Compliant, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Friendship, Gen, M/M, NaNoWriMo, or well some of it is dialogue only bc i cheat a lot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 1: 50 words, 50 sentences50 random prompts to generate 50 unique sentences. Some of them end up connecting together, most of them don't.All relationships can also been seen as gen/platonic.





	Crows in 50 Sentences (more or less)

**Author's Note:**

> Original order of the 50 words using [this](https://randomwordgenerator.com/) generator: concession, achieve, leader, productive, established, winter, publish, piece, factor, mill, reward, storage, tolerate, mass, community, approach, misplace, incapable, understanding, node, siege, morsel, fold, affinity, forestry, gaffe, still, mayor, spring, encourage, distortion, flex, discover, gravity, ethics, information, system, innovation, contain, feeling, fortune, residence, ideology, chapter, hardware, part, protect, concede, god, edge.
> 
> I definitely cheated on at least half of these lmao. Please forgive me because I haven’t written 50 sentence fic in _years_. Also forgive any mistakes because this is unbeta’d m(_ _)m

**1\. concession**

“Wanna eat something?” Daichi asks, and Suga shrugs, replying, “Whatever you want is fine.”

 

**2\. innovation**

“ _I’ve made a new sports drink!!!_ ” Nishinoya loudly proclaims, and the hairs on the back of Daichi’s neck rise with fear when he continues, “It’s an innovation! Practically unheard of!”

 

**3\. leader**

Daichi knows that he was the easy election for captain, but sometimes he looks at the mess that is his team and wonders if he’s really suited to lead them to the greatness he knows Karasuno is capable of.

 

**4\. achieve**

Vaguely, Daichi is aware of another body— _Suga?_ —slamming onto his back, and the three of them cry out in absolute triumph.

 

**5\. publish**

“ _EVERYONE!!!!_ KARASUNO WAS IN LAST NIGHT’S PAPER FOR DESTROYING SHIRATORIZAWA!!!!”

“Nishonoya, please stop yelling.”

 

**6\. misplace**

Asahi looks up to the ceiling, contemplating death—how could he have possibly lost his phone again?

 

**7\. incapable**

Asahi looks at Nishinoya—covered head-to-toe in bruises, as always—and wonders how he can possibly compare when he’s surrounded by such incredible talent.

 

**8\. concede**

“Asahi-san, what did I tell you about saying that stuff about yourself?!” Nishonoya yells, and Asahi puts his hands up in surrender, mumbling a soft _Sorry!_  for his actions with a smile.

 

**9\. discover**

It takes a while for Asahi to discover that just because he’s the ace doesn’t mean he carries the weight of the team on his shoulders.

“Idiot,” Nishinoya says as he punches his arm, “I could’ve told you that.”

 

**10\. fold**

“Shimizu-san, I finished the laundry—they’re in the storage room now.”

“Sensei, you didn’t have to! I could have –”

“It’s fine, Shimizu. I have to go now, but thank you for your hard work!”

 

**11\. established**

“Kiyoko-senpai?  _I’m home!_ ”

“Welcome back, Hitoka-chan!”

 

**12\. part**

Hitoka splits Shimizu’s hair into four equal sections, hands shaking even though she’s done dozens of fishtail braids before.

 

**13\. piece**

Kiyoko smiles, picking a stray grain of rice from the corner of Hitoka’s lips.

 

**14\. winter**

Hitoka looks up at the sky with wonder. She doesn’t notice how Kiyoko counts the sparkles in her eyes, how the twinkle reminds her of snowflakes falling gracefully during the winter.

 

**15\. mill**

“Rumour has it Kiyoko-san and Yacchan are dating.”

“Says who?”

“Does it matter? It’s neither of us!”

 

**16\. information**

“Yacchan.”

“Yes, senpai?”

“Are you dating Kiyoko-san?”

“...yes, senpai.”

( _wails_ )

“SENPAI, I’M SORRY –”

“ _OI!_  TANAKA, STOP MAKING YACHI CRY WITH YOUR CRYING!”

 

**17\. ethics**

“This has to be against the rules, right?”

“ _Shh,_  Kinoshita, I think I almost have it!”

 

**18\. community**

Ryuu whistles a jaunty tune, cheeks puffing up as he saunters towards practice with his hands in his pocket.

 

**19\. node**

“Narita found out he has lymph nodes so he can’t come in today,” Chikara announces in lieu of a greeting, and the matching confused looks on both Nishinoya and Tanaka’s faces have him bursting out in laughter.

 

**20\. understanding**

Chikara nods his head, hoping that despite his usual flat expression, poor Hitoka can at least relax a little more around him.

 

**21\. affinity**

Ennoshita’s interest in film fascinates Ryuu—who only ever watches the coolest action movie with the hottest celebrities—but working with Chikara, seeing him light up and excited for something other than playing on court, is something that Ryuu wants to see more of.

 

**22\. flex**

Tanaka flexes his arms, the rolled up sleeves of his shirt stretching with the bulge of his biceps, and Chikara pointedly looks away when he feels heat creeping up his cheeks.

 

**23\. gaffe**

“I don’t even know what this one means!” Ryuu exclaims, beyond frustrated.

“You know that time you swung your shirt around and when you let go it hit Shimizu-san in the face?” Ennoshita reminds him. “That’s what that is.”

“Low-blow, Chikara.”

 

**24\. reward**

Yuu faints at Kiyoko-san’s words—he never thought he’d ever be rewarded like this!

 

**25\. approach**

“Your run-up is getting better, but your positioning is crap, Shouyou,” Yuu says, adjusting his kouhai’s arms.

 

**26\. mass**

“ _Uwoah!!!_ ”Shouyou gawks, and Kenma can’t help but grin at him. “SkyTree is so big!”

 

**27\. chapter**

“How many chapters did you read, Kageyama-kun?”

“...”

“Kageyama-kun...?”

“One.”

“Kageyama-kun!”

 

**28\. tolerate**

Kei mildly tolerates the team at best, gets furiously annoyed by them at worse.

 

**29\. storage**

“You’re kidding me,” Kei sighs, “the five of us are trapped in the storage room because you two knuckle heads didn’t think to prop it open?”

 

**30\. god**

“I’m going to die here with the two biggest idiots on the planet.”

“ _HEY!_ ”

“ _SHUT UP!_ ”

“Thank you for not calling me an idiot, Tsukki.”

“...I’m not one of the idiots, Tsukishima-kun?”

“God, _no_ , Yachi. Tweedle Dumb and Dumber screaming over there are.”

 

**31\. forestry**

“I can’t _believe_  you roped me into this.”

“Tsukki, you agreed to come because you said, and I quote, ‘You didn’t want to be responsible if anyone died while camping.’”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

 

**33\. mayor**

“Welcome to Dumbass-Ville. Mayor: you.”

“Tsukki, that’s mean.”

 

**33\. spring**

Hinata is a ridiculously joyful person who always has a spring in his step, so it bothers Kei much more than it should when he notices the tiny idiot so sullen his head hangs low between his shoulders.

 

**34\. encourage**

“Hey,” Kei sighs, now upset that he feels remorseful, but more upset if he doesn’t do anything to stop it, “if by some miracle you were able to pass your entrance exam to Karasuno, I don’t see why you can’t pass a simple test like this.”

 

**35\. productive**

“ _Wow,_ ” Yachi praises, “that was the most productive session we’ve ever had, you two, you should be proud!”

 

**36\. contain**

Shouyou sees the numbers on the corner of his exam sheet, jumping out of his seat with sheer joy even when sensei yells at him to quiet down.

 

**37\. siege**

The onslaught of volleyballs is _not_  what Shouyou anticipates when he mentioned Kageyama’s less than stellar passing grade, but he laughs all the same while he dodges every attack.

 

**38\. distortion**

“Tsukishima-kun, holy cow, your vision is awful!”

“Yachi, I can’t believe you betrayed me like this.”

 

**39\. still**

Hitoka gasps, even now, ever in awe whenever she sees those two perform that freak quick.

 

**40\. gravity**

Watching Hinata jump for Kageyama-kun’s tosses always reminds Hitoka of astronauts in space, how their bodies simply defy gravity with every step they take.

 

**41\. system**

Shouyou watches over Yachi’s shoulder, absolutely fascinated by how quickly the poster comes together on the computer screen.

 

**42\. morsel**

Tobio pouts, cheeks blushing despite himself when he hands Hinata the last bite of his pork bun.

 

**43\. feeling**

He forces himself to look away from Hinata’s giant grin, a small smile growing across his own lips.

 

**44\. fortune**

“‘ _Great Curse_ ’...”

“HAH! I got ‘ _Great Blessing_ ’, so I win!”

“ _Shut up_ , there’s no winner when it comes to fortunes, dumbass.”

 

**45\. hardware**

Tadashi looks up in the cabinets where he knows his father keeps his tools, delightfully yelling into his phone, “Yup, I got one! I can come visit your house to help fix your bike later!”

 

**46\. residence**

Tadashi’s never been to Hinata’s house before, so he squeaks with surprise when he sees a mini-Hinata appear before him, her giant orange eyes wide and inquisitive.

 

**47\. ideology**

“You can’t keep thinking like that, Tsukishima,” Hinata says, and the serious tone in his voice actually makes Kei pause and listen to him for once. “It’s a crappy way of living, I think, to give up before you even start just because you know someone is better than you. Sometimes you just give your all to something, even if you’ll never be the best at it.”

 

**48\. protect**

“Get lost,” Kei says, towering over the two assholes who keep harassing their tiny manager, “or I can _make_  you leave.”

 

**49\. factor**

After being rejected from Shiratorizawa, Tobio chooses a high school almost at random, so he doesn’t ever think about the possibility of attending the same place as his rival.

 

**50\. edge**

Shouyou lines up at the paint, taking a deep breath before bowing his head low: “ _Let’s have a good game!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> #4, achieve, is about [this moment](http://i.imgur.com/ukXsQYr.png) ;u;  
> For #18, community, please imagine [this Ryuu](https://66.media.tumblr.com/91be41f12edc8f2b93741016783be69b/tumblr_phjpd8mxRF1r422wto1_500.png).  
> #24, reward, is directly inspired by [this Haikyuu seiyuu event](http://shiranai.co.vu/post/139531839179/nishinoya-kun-im-still-laughing-more).  
> #44, fortune, references [omikuji](https://culturalxplorer.com/omikuji-fortune-japan/).
> 
> ~~I’m looking for a beta for this project. If you’re interested, please let me know c:~~
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com) / [Rebloggable version of this fic ](https://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com/post/180502509309/crows-in-50-sentences-more-or-less-haikyuu)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Amicable Amity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502774) by [jercydee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee)




End file.
